


We'll Be Ok

by Kameiko



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: A kiss is a treaty to say things will be ok.
Relationships: Queen Maeve/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	We'll Be Ok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Sometimes their love shows when they’re in the meeting room, staring down one another with self-respect and longing to get the Hell up from the table and pretend to fly out the door, away from the prying eyes of the media and the bosses that control their daily lives. To a place where they can place their heads upon another, give each other soft kisses. Each kiss and neck holding representing their love, themselves. Pulling away with shaking breath, tears are trickling down one of their faces. They’re unsure who is really crying. They just know things will be ok.


End file.
